ABSTRACT ?The 9th Conference on Metal Toxicity and Carcinogenesis? will be held at Hilton Lexington Downtown, Lexington, Kentucky, October 23-26, 2016. We propose to continue this biennial conference series, which, since its inception 16 years ago, has become the premier international conference in the field of metal toxicity and carcinogenesis. This meeting will be sponsored by the University of Kentucky, the UK College of Medicine, and the UK Markey Cancer Center. This interdisciplinary scientific conference is a workshop that brings together a community of scientists from across the United States and overseas that focuses its research on metal toxicity and carcinogenicity. The objectives of the meeting are 1) to coordinate, exchange, and disseminate information and 2) to explore metal-induced toxicity and carcinogenicity. The focuses will be mechanisms of metal-induced toxicity, strategies for intervention and prevention, and possible translation from basic studies into clinical or public policy. The conference content will challenge and seek to shift current research paradigms, or employ novel approaches or methods to fulfill its purpose. To achieve these goals, the conference will cover concepts, approaches or methodologies, instrumentation, or interventions novel to the field of metal toxicity and carcinogenicity as well as in a broad sense. The conference will also address a refinement, improvement, or new application of theoretical concepts, approaches or methodologies, instrumentation, or interventions. The Conference will stimulate interactions of scientists and collaboration and help move the field forward.